narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Danjo
is the current daimyō of the Land of Earth. Personality Danjo is described as being sleazy and greedy, planning to invade the Land of Flowers and kill many innocent people due to his own uncontrolled desire for power. Even after regaining fertile territories the Land of Fire conquered long ago, Danjo was unwilling to stop the invasion of the Land of Flowers because he would lose money. Furthermore, he is easily frightened by intimidating movements, which is evident by his reactions to the angry gestures from the Land of Lightning daimyō Tekkan. Despite his fear, however, Danjo is depicted as being stubborn enough to not give into the pressures of the Hokage and the daimyō of other lands. Also, Danjo strongly believes that daimyō have no obligation to compromise with or mimic the Kage in any way, finding it acceptable to fight and form alliances upon a whim. In order to reach his ambitions, he is willing to use the bloody nature of being a shinobi as an excuse for his violence. Appearance Danjo is repeatedly described as being extremely heavy, with fat hanging from his jaw and covering the rest of his body. New Era Shikamaru Shinden: A Cloud Dancing in Forlorn Falling Petals At some point, Danjo orders the Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi to invade the Land of Flowers for their fertile soil. Later, once Iwagakure's troops had been assembled and Danjo's involvement in the invasion is uncovered by Konoha, he takes part in the atypical Five Daimyō Summit via video-call. During the summit, an unhappy Danjo is confronted about his plans. Glaring at Ikkyū Madoka, he states that there is no need for the daimyō to mimic the Shinobi Union; rather, he thinks that daimyō should be allowed to form alliances and fight as they like. He remarks that they should not let shinobi interfere with their politics. Afterwards, Tekkan and Danjo continue arguing about the invasion of the Land of Flowers, and often Danjo is frightened by Tekkan's mannerisms and responses. Nonetheless, he doesn't give up on the invasion. Following a slight break from the summit, Danjo listens as Ikkyū announces that the Land of Fire is willing to return small fertile territories to the Land of Earth. Despite the offer, Danjo protests the arrangement because he already spent money on assembling troops. Although Danjo state that the Land of Fire's sentiments were nice, he also says that he sees no reason for other lands to involve themselves in this matter, and believes that the Land of Fire have motives other than peace. He once again refuses the negotiations. However, his resolve begins to crumble when Ikkyū announces his intention to create something called the Continental Summit—a meeting with all the leaders of the continent—as well as the threat of the Land of Fire and Land of Earth becoming enemies. At the Continental Summit, after listening to Mifune's explanations, Danjo takes the podium and speaks confidently to the hundreds of people present. With a smile he starts his speech, stating that shinobi are a race of people raised to kill and deceive, and due to their presence the continent has been stained thoroughly by violence. However, Danjo also explains that he will never suppress a ninja's instinct and instead encourage them; since he is well-informed about shinobi's history, he reasons by stating that fighting is necessary to maintain a power balance and prevent world-crushing disasters through healthy competition. Afterwards, Danjo steps away from the podium and allows Ikkyū, Naruto, and Kurotsuchi to speak. After witnessing the overwhelming reactions to their significant speeches, at the end of the Summit, Danjo quietly calls off the invasion of the Land of Flowers. He agrees to accept the territory offered by the Land of Fire and places new taxes on it.